


B-D BABIE

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon Sex Toys, Blow Jobs, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dildos, F/M, Fisting, Large Cock, No Pregnancy, Pegging, Role Playing, Sex Toys, cock sheath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Ben catches Rey looking at Bad Dragon's unusual sex toys, then hatches a few ideas on how they can make it work for their sex life.





	1. Xerxes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly blame my best friend for this one, but she doesn't know my Ao3 name or I hers, so Kou... Thanks for sending me down this weird-ass rabbit hole.

It's a quiet Saturday morning when Ben notices Rey first being... unusual.  
  
He's cooking omelettes on the island stove when he looks up and sees her turning bright red in front of her laptop. But it's a little hot today, so maybe it's just the heat of the kitchen.  
  
But by the time he's plated their breakfast and is headed towards the table, she's still red.  
  
A glance at her screen doesn't show any porn or an Ao3 fic, so he's not sure what's got her so flustered, but he supposes she could have minimized the window.

He's more surprised that Rey would bother hiding it. They are not shy about their sexual desires. It's not like they don't watch porn together every so often. Sometimes she even sends him smutty fics that she thinks he'll like. So what is she hiding?

They go about their day like normal. Ben does his chores around the house, they run to the store to do their weekly grocery shopping, Rey works on her latest project.  
  
But every time he catches a glance at her, Rey's biting her lip, or pink in her cheeks. Her eyes are transfixed.

* * *

She ignores him all day for whatever it is.

Ben reminds himself that she's allowed to have her own thing, but he really does enjoy when she shares with him. And it doesn't help that she's doing it in right in front of him. He's curious. And worried. And generally impatient.

Finally, she heads to take a shower. Ben can only guess what she's doing in there, so the minute he hears her body under the hot water, he wakes up her laptop, and goes snooping.  
  
He doesn't expect to find her browser open to multiple pages of bad-dragon dot com.

His eyes grow wide at all the strange toys on the page. Some of them don't seem so unusual aside from lots of bumps and knobs, but some of them have shapes he's never really seen on a dildo before.  
  
_ Would that one even feel good? _ He wonders.  
  
He finds himself just as mystified as Rey must have been earlier, scrolling through the options and imagining what each must feel like buried deep.

He doesn't hear the shower turn off or Rey padding around in their room or when she walks over to the kitchen, her hair in a towel.

"Ben?" she says, anxiety spiking in her voice. 

He looks up at her worried, upset face and immediately feels the guilt rise up his stomach and into his throat.  
  
"Shit, Rey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Were you looking at my computer?"  
  
A frown forms on her brow and Ben dies inside. He's fucked up.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."

He's fucked up so bad, he doesn't know how she'll forgive him. This is an invasion of her privacy, no matter what excuses he can think up.

She turns to look at the screen and whimpers into her hand.

"Oh god, Rey, please don't cry." Ben's panicking now.

He reaches out to her, hugs her, hoping that will somehow help.

"You were just so... out of it today, I wanted to know what it was you were looking at and... Honestly, it's pretty hot, but, god, I didn't think this through at all. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The tears are still running down her cheeks when Rey pushes back and looks at him, stunned. "You think it's hot?"

"Yes?"

That makes her burst into tears all over again.

"Rey, what's going on? I thought you'd be mad at me."

She shakes her head into his chest and grips his shirt.  
  
"I thought- I thought you'd be freaked out. It's like... furry stuff?"  
  
Ben opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't know what to say. Perhaps she's right, but it's sex toys not fur suits, and somehow that makes it more interesting to him.  
  
"I'm not? Not at all."

"Rey," Ben ventures as he lifts her chin up and begins to wipe away the tears from her face. "You know it's okay, whatever you're into, right?"

Rey nods and nuzzles his hand. "I know, I was just nervous. I've never thought I'd like something like this."

Ben smiles and leans in to kiss her gently, lingering to let her know his love for her. He's so, so very lucky to have her in his life for so many reasons.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't get hard from looking at the Bad Dragon toys and he's curious where this will go.

"Rey," he starts. "Do you want to look at the toys together?"

Her lips part as she scans his face, he can see her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Do you maybe want to buy one?"

Rey's lips are on him, hard and needy and quick. "God, Ben."

They settle on the couch, Rey between his legs with the laptop on a pillow rested on her knees.

"What were you thinking about when you were looking at these earlier?" Ben whispers in her ear as she scrolls up to the top of the shop page.

"What they'd feel like inside… Would it feel really different from your cock? Or my other dildos?"

Ben can feel his erection growing as she speaks.

"And they make them so big..."

"Oh?" He breathes.

Rey clicks over to one of the dildos. "Look."

An image pops up of a dildo towering over a soda can.  
  
"Fuck," Ben breathes. "Do you want that in you? It's huge!"

Rey looks up at him and bites her lip. "Not that one, but..."

She clicks over to another image of a more reasonably-sized monster cock that is still twice the height of the soda can. "Maybe this?"

"God, Rey." Ben wraps an arm around her waist & grinds his hips against her back. "That would fucking ruin your cunt."  
  
Rey chuckles and wriggles her ass against him. "I'd be so full."  
  
Ben can't hold back anymore. He pulls aside the collar of her shirt and sucks the skin there.

"I wanna see it," he says between bites, licks, kisses, and sucking her shoulder and neck. "I wanna see it in you, stretching you like that."

His hands have traveled up her shirt, groping shamelessly and pulling at her nipples.

Rey moans, her body tries to push itself into Ben's.

A hand creeps down the front of her shorts as he asks, "Is that the one you want?"

They're still on the picture of the first one she clicked. The Demogorgon. To be honest, it looks a little boring to Ben. It's too slick, but bulging towards the base. But it's Rey's toy...

"No," she responds with a gasp as fingers reach her folds, quickly finding their way to her clit. "I was thinking..."  
  
Rey scrolls down until she finds a model with a pointed head and lots of ridges. Down at the base, there's a little protrusion sticking out.

Ben licks his lips and pushes a finger inside as he studies Xerxes. "That one?"

"Yeah," Rey responds, barely biting back a moan. "It just looks-"

She squeals as Ben's fingers curl into her g-spot. "Ben!"

"Hmmm. Not as thick as the other ones." 

The sounds of her slick cunt are obscene, and Rey is making little noises to match. "It doesn't come in a bigger size?"

Ben lets go of her hip to tap at the screen. "It says one size only. Do you still want that one?"

Rey nods. "It looks like it feels really good. The bumps."

"Whatever you want, baby," he whispers as he kisses her cheek. "Pick out a color."

Rey shakily clicked around, pausing as Ben found a particularly good spot and rubbed her through it. All the colors looked pretty, but she settled on a deep green with a red marble overlay.

"That's going to look so pretty with your cum on it," Ben hummed as Rey looked at him for approval. She selected firm silicone and then clicked add to cart.

A little window popped up offering cum tubes and suction cups.

"Oh wow," Rey breathed.

"Get them if you want them."

Ben ran his finger over her clit, just to make her jump. "Do you want to feel a monster cum inside you?"  
  
Surprisingly Rey shook her head. "It's not going to be the same as you."  
  
Kissing her shoulder, Ben kept on stroking, watching her finalize the purchase with a suction cup.

"Four to six weeks?" Rey sighed as the payment confirmation page came up.

Ben stopped his ministrations and read over the page. "Damn. They're really custom-made, that's amazing."

"I wish it'd come sooner," Rey groaned.

Ben kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, my love."

"We'll find ways to make the wait a little more bearable," he said, dipping his hand back into her.

Rey closed the laptop and pushed it away from her. "Oh?"

Ben pulled out & then swiftly pushed another finger into Rey as she gasped. "Gotta get you ready for your monster dick."

* * *

Ben wakes up the next morning with one thing on his mind: He wants one of those monster cocks for himself.

There had been one in particular that caught his eye, and he wants to take a second look.

The red tip fades into a darker red towards the base with bumps all the way down.

There's only one size, but it's larger than anything he's taken before, and he knows he's going to feel each little bump as it slips in and out of his ass. His cock starts leaking as he looks at the actual size tool on the website. Ben can't wait for Rey to fuck him with it.

He adds it to the cart with a cum tube customization and keeps scrolling while he rubs his cock through his boxers. All of them look like they’d feel amazing, all different from each other. Maybe he'll pick out something else for Rey.  
  
Then he gets to the wereables.

Ben's breath catches and he grows harder. He didn't realize this was an option, that he could be the one fucking and stretching Rey with a monster dick that is his own.

It doesn't take him long to pick one out and add it to his cart too.

He quickly e-mails the company and begs them to ship the two orders together. This will be a wonderful surprise for Rey and he can't wait to give it to her.

In the meantime, he's got to get them both ready for these intense toys. It's a Sunday, so Rey might be up to pegging him.

* * *

As the weeks pass, he makes good on his promise to distract her from the long wait. Slowly, he works his all of his fingers into her at once, and then a week later manages to push himself up to the top of his wrist. Rey cries from the strain of it, but begs him to keep going.

When they have the time, he presses her to do all sorts of things to his ass. He has a few small plugs and the dildos they use for pegging, but none are quite as big as the Demon Dick will be.

Thankfully Rey is more than willing to try fisting him when he asks for it.

Five weeks later, he gets an e-mail with a tracking number and a note that says they shipped both orders together.

Ben is ecstatic. He wants this to be special for the both of them to show Rey that he is down for this.

She had whispered her worries into his ear one night.

What if it wasn't as hot as he thought it would be to watch her fuck a dildo. What if she got too loose & couldn't recover and he hated fucking her.

She knew they were silly, when she thought about it further, but part of her still worried. Ben did what he could to reassure her.

He was honestly more worried that it won't be quite as good for her. That her model won't be satisfying enough, or that it'll hurt her, or that she won't want to try anything further with the toys. Ben wants this to be special and satisfying for them both.

* * *

It's a Wednesday when the package arrives. He hasn't breathed a word about it to Rey, so he intercepts the box and hides it in their hallway closet under some bed sheets and towels.

He'll wait until Friday to get started. They don't have any real plans this weekend, luckily.

Rey comes home early on Fridays, but Ben secretly takes a half day off from work and sets up their bedroom.

He lays a few extra sheets down, with some towels nearby if they need them. He washes and cleans all the toys, trying his best not to get too excited and jerk himself off.

He places Xerxes cock up on their bed. He doesn't know if Rey will want to ride it or stick it on a wall somewhere so she can pound it doggy-style. It's best to let her choose.

A bottle of lube is on their bedside table, but he's hidden everything else to maintain the surprise.

He's at the door when Rey comes home. She looks at him with amusement. "You're home early?"

"It's here," he says with a smile as he takes her bag from her.

Rey squeals in delight when she realizes what he means. "Ohh, it's been forever! I almost forgot!"

Ben just smiles.

He helps Rey take her jacket off, then gives her a deep, slow kiss. She leans into him, allowing Ben to pull her closer and squeeze her ass with both hands.

Then he begins undressing her right there in the foyer.

"We have to make you ready for him," he says darkly.

Rey gasps with delight and begins to shiver as he pulls off her jeans and her panties. He can see her chest start to flush as he removes her bra.

He steps back to inspect her and the excitement is there on her face. A swell of pride fills him as he realizes his plan is working.

Ben leans down and quickly bites one of her nipples as his hand reaches to pinch the other one.

"Perfect," he breathes before taking Rey's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Xerxes is standing at attention, a thin sheen of lube that Ben added shimmering in the dim lighting.

Rey squeezes his hand tightly, and he turns to look. She's wide-eyed with wonder.

"He's waiting for you," Ben whispers in her ear.

One of his hands finds its way down to her hips, into the crevice between her thighs. She moans as he dips a finger between her lips.

"Do you want him to fuck you, Rey?" 

"Yes!" Rey whines. She sounds so needy.  
  
All his distractions have paid off. Her cunt is getting wetter by the second and it easily takes two of Ben's fingers, then three a few thrusts later.  
  
"How would you like him?" He asks.

Rey steps away from Ben and kneels on the bed.

He watches her wrap her small, delicate fingers around the cock and give it an appreciative tug.

He knows it's firm against her fist and that the ridges will flip as she rubs up and down its length.

She picks the cock up and brings it close to her face.

"He's so beautiful," she says softly.

"Yeah," Ben agrees. The colors she chose are otherworldly. Nothing at all like a human cock. Ben finds that he likes the idea of that.

Rey attaches the suction cup to their headboard.

She turns to Ben and frowns. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

He chuckles and throws off his shirt and jeans as fast as possible. Rey reaches out a hand as she moves to get onto all fours.

"I want you next to me while he fucks me," she says with an evil grin.

He's on the bed in front of her within seconds, already stroking his cock as she grins and begins to line herself up.

Ben moves to the side so he can see the tip as it pushes its way into her cunt. Rey makes a happy little noise and he notices that she's angled the protrusion upward.

It's possible that it's firm enough to push against her ass, which Ben knows Rey loves. He gulps as she slides down slowly the first time, then pulls her hips back up, groaning at the tug of each silicone bump.

Within a few minutes, she's riding it faster and thumbing her clit.

Ben's hand has been slow on his own cock. Partially because he almost doesn't want to come from this, but also because it's so distracting to see another cock bouncing in and out of Rey. He could watch this forever.

Rey has other plans. She tugs him back in front of her.

"Fuck my mouth while he's taking me," she demands. 

Ben is in no position to refuse. His mind is spiraling at the suggestion. He gets to fill her mouth while the monster fills her pussy.

The only downside is that he can't see it fucking her from this angle, only the little protrusion rubbing between her ass cheeks.

Her mouth is on him the second he's in front of her and Ben groans. He lets her take him into her mouth before beginning to thrust.  
  
Rey helplessly tries to suck on him, but his movements mean its almost impossible for her to do so without accidentally scraping her teeth against him.

The pain works for him, but he's grateful when Rey relaxes her lips, which allows him thrust faster into her wet mouth.

The little sounds she making drive him wild. He knows she's so full on both ends, the firm green cock sliding in and out of her and his cock stuffing itself down her throat. To feel both at the same time must be divine.

He pushes further, grasping her hair to make her choke on him. Rey coughs, and he almost pulls out, but she recovers in an instant and pushes herself back up his cock. Ben's so amazed by her, and so close. He wonders if she is too, he doesn't want to come before she does.

"Is he making you come, baby?"

Rey whines, which he takes as a yes.

"Fuck," he whispers as the sound ripples from her throat up the length of his cock. "You're taking us so well."

Rey whines again as he says that, and Ben has to slow down to keep himself from cumming right there. He makes up for it by reaching a hand down and pulling at a nipple.

With that, Rey shudders and tears fill her eyes. Ben watches her lose control as the orgasm takes her. He begins thrusting a little harder and only a few moments later, his cum is dripping down her throat and spilling onto her tongue as he pulls out.  
  
If it were possible for him to cum again in the middle of an orgasm, Ben thinks that obscene image of her face might just do it.

He collapses onto the bed and watches as Rey pushes through the last of her orgasm, still fucking Xerxes as deep as she can while swallowing his cum.

The moment the last wave of pleasure resides, Rey slumps forward and off of Xerxes. Ben can see little white dollops of her cum pooling in the crevices on the cock, and he knows he's succeeded.

He pulls Rey up into his arms and lets her curl around him. "That was so good, baby."

Rey moans, it's too soon for her to speak coherently yet, so Ben continues. "I'm sure he's pleased. You took us both so well."

"Felt so good," she murmurs into his shoulder. "Both of you."

He smiles, and rubs her back. "When you're ready he has a gift for you."

"A gift?" Rey says, looking up at him wide-eyed. "There's more?"

Ben nods and hums in acknowledgement. "First, you must rest. You'll need all your strength for the surprise."


	2. Demon Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Rey to explore Ben's ass with the Demon Dick!

Ben and Rey lay curled up on the bed for a while, just enjoying a few kisses and the comforting feel of each other. But Ben's not as naive about sex and hygiene as he once was, so he knows Rey will have to go to the bathroom soon.   
  
The next gift is waiting for her there.

His cock starts to stiffen as he watches her meander over. He's laid out the Demon Dick, already strapped into Rey's favorite harness on the toilet seat. Beside it lays a piece of lingerie, a deep red bra that matches the color of the cock's flesh.

Next to that is a bottle of the special lube for the cum tube and a note that says, "Make him ready for me."   
  
Ben hopes he's ready.   
  
He grabs the lube from their bedside table and squirts some onto a finger, easing it carefully into his ass just to make sure he's somewhat prepared.

Rey comes out a few minutes later looking every bit as gorgeous as Ben hoped. The red lace frames her perky tits perfectly, pushing them up slightly and making her look luscious.   
  
She's got a hand on the Demon Dick already because it's dripping with cum.

There's so much, that Rey has to run her hand over the head and drag the cum down the shaft just to keep it from spilling all over the place. 

But the best part is the look on her face. The sheer amount of delight in her eyes as she bites her lip and looks from the cock to Ben.

Ben feels himself drip onto his stomach as she approaches him. 

"You look amazing with your new cock, my love," he murmurs as she steps up to the bed. 

"Thank you, baby," she says, grinning as another spurt of milky cum drips from it. "I can't wait to fuck you with it."  
  
Rey parts his legs and brings her hand to his cock. The Demon Dick oozes a little in her absence, but she doesn't seem to mind as she covers Ben with slick. He watches, enraptured, as she presses him to lay on his back then presses her dick to his and strokes them both.

The feeling of the ridges and bumps pressing hard against Ben's erection makes him moan instantly.   
  
His precum begins to mix with the lube as Rey adds her other hand to the mix because she's struggling on keeping her grip on two large cocks.

It's not long before Ben is whimpering, bucking his hips, and thrashing before the magic of Rey's hands. 

Every so often, she changes how their cocks are held together. Right now she's stroking just the heads with one hand and fingering his ass with another. Ben is quivering.

Rey slips a third finger in easily and strokes his prostate gently.

"What do you think, baby? Are you ready for this monster?"

"Please," he half-whines, half-gasps. "I want to feel your cock cum in me."

"Of course, baby," she says, smiling serenely. "He's gonna fill you up."

Ben misses Rey's hand and the feel of the Demon Dick on his own the moment she shifts away, but he knows it's for the best. He's already on the edge and he knows it's entirely possible he'll cum the second it enters him, so the momentary break is good. It'll help him calm down.

Rey presses back his thighs and positions herself between them. It's a position he knows she loves because she gets to see Ben's face as she fucks him, but it's also harder on her.

Luckily there were a few ways to make it easier, and so Ben sucked in a breath and rocked back.

Balancing on his back, his ass high in the air, is difficult too, but it affords him a view of the action. Tonight he definitely wants to see every inch of Rey penetrating him.

"Good boy," she murmurs as she readjusts and begins to press the pointed head at his entrance. "Ready?"

Ben nods helplessly. His hole is already a bit stretched, and he can feel the pressure of the bulbous head against his ass already. Rey pushes just slightly and the pressure intensifies.

"Fuuuck," he moans.

"Too much?"

"No!" He panics as she moves, taking away the pressure.

Rey chuckles softly as she moves back in and presses harder. The head enters him with a satisfying quickness, and he clenches hard as shaft tapers into soft ridges.

Soon, he'll get to the bumps, but right now he's breathing hard, trying not to lose his balance as Rey pushes further.

He shakes as the first bump grazes sensitive skin. Rey doesn't pause for him this time, though he sees her watching him carefully, sees how she almost does when he cries at the next one. He trembles through all six like a newborn deer, only Rey's hand on his leg to keep him stable.

She bites her lip as the base hits his cheeks. He knows she wants to thrust like he when he's inside her, but this is far more delicate. Bigger than anything he's had before, not even Rey's delicate fist could compare. There are tears in his eyes.

"Does it feel good?" She asks.

Ben tries to form words, but none come out, just pathetic noises.

Rey smiles softly at him. "That's right, baby, I'm going to screw you brains out. Be good and take it for me."

Just then he feels a cool liquid trickle inside him -the cum lube. He had forgotten about it.

His eyes widen just as Rey's lip curl into a more sinister grin and her hips pull back, dragging all the bumps and notches against his inner walls.

"Fuck!" He manages to say just before Rey slides forward again.

The slight change in angle means the Demon Dick hits that perfect spot. He nearly cums right then, but Rey is already pulling away. She's a little faster this time, testing the limits of what he can take, she's going to push him as far as he can go.

As expected, she whips her hips into him faster this time. Ben's back arches instinctively as he gasps and his eyes water even more. He wants to squirm and thrash against her, but their position means she's totally dominating him, her hands now gripping his hips as Rey thrusts.

Once she sees how well Ben is taking it, Rey increases the pace. The head of the Demon Dick notches against his prostate sending more tears down his cheeks and a little stream of precum from his dick onto his stomach.

He'd cum instantly if she touched him. He's already teetering.

Rey knows it too, he can see it in the way she's watching him, the way she licks her lips as she thrusts and thrusts and thrusts. She looks like a succubus, ready to eat all of him up, to ruin him without mercy.

He gives in as much as he can.

"P-please," he stutters. "Touch me."

There's a hand on his balls almost instantly, and Rey shifts to accommodate the change in her ability to thrust. She's hitting him different now and that coupled with the way she's squeezing his balls, massaging them, makes him scream.

"Good boy," she cheers as he cums.

She fucks him through the orgasm, softer, timing each thrust to match the spurts of his cum, then she fills him with cum.

Ben knows it's just the lube, but his eyes roll back into his head all the same. It's so good. So much better than he expected.

He looks up at Rey though, he wants this all to be good for her, even if he's the one cumming this time.

She's dripping with sweat from the exertion, but beaming down at him with pride.

"You did so good, baby. My cock is pleased."

He grunts happily and lets her slide out.

His muscles are so sore when he relaxes onto the bed that they're screaming at him, but it was worth it. He can feel the lube dripping out of his ass. So worth it.

Rey stays locked into place for a minute, clearly tired herself, but after a moment she reaches for a towel.

Gently, she starts mopping up some of the mess, rubbing a reassuring hand over his thighs as she does. Once she's done all she can with a dry towel, she darts off to the bathroom to wet another one and undress.

When she returns, she tucks in behind him and kisses his shoulder.

"That was really fucking hot, seeing it stretch your ass like that," Rey says as she runs the wet towel between his legs.

"Yeah," Ben replies, still breathless, even more so at the contact.

"Thank you for the gift." She's kissing his ear now and Ben turns to catch her lips.

The kiss is soft and slow and appreciative, nothing like how they just fucked. Ben likes that.

"There's more," he whispers to her as their foreheads press together.

"Oh Ben," she laughs. "You're spoiling me too much."

"I want to. And I trust me when I say I'm spoiling myself too."

They take the time to kiss more, then Ben lifts himself off the bed to use the bathroom.

Rey has cleaned up the bed by the time he comes back and tucked herself under the covers.

"Can the next gift wait until tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Of course, baby," he murmurs.

He wraps himself around her and kisses the top of her head. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"So much, baby," Rey tells him. "Thank you."

"It was really my pleasure. Thank you too."

Sleep comes for Ben soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on my bullshit! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see it when I start posting the final chapter![@MsCoppelia](https://twitter.com/MsCoppelia)
> 
> Comments are the best kind of love!


	3. Cracker's Sheath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one last toy remaining for Rey and Ben to try out, but will their endurance last?

They're both feeling a little sore from their adventures last night, so Ben and Rey decide that they need a break before the last toy makes an appearance. It's a Saturday, so they have plenty of time.

They take a hot bath together to relieve some of the ache in their muscles. Then after breakfast, Ben settles into some reading while Rey binges some vapid reality show on Netflix. Ben does the laundry because their towel stash is already depleted. Rey makes more coffee.

* * *

Evening rolls around before he realizes it, and with it his anticipation spikes. They've been doing nothing all day, and now he is so ready to release some of his pent up energy. But is Rey feeling the same way?

He finds her sprawled on the couch, giving herself a pedicure. 

Ben bites his lip. A pedicure means she won't want to do anything until it dries. He can count on waiting at least an hour just to be sure it does, though even he knows that's overkill. Rey does it so rarely, she'll get upset if the nail polished is ruined.

Already the ache is growing in him. He wants to throw her down and take her now. He wants to hear all the little gasps and cries Rey makes while she struggles to take his monster cock. Thankfully he can think of one way to pass the time, if Rey's willing.

"Hey baby," Ben says carefully, his voice low and dark. "How are you feeling?"

Rey's eyes snap up to him, attentive and curious. She knows that voice. She knows what it means when he uses it. The corners of her mouth twitch with barely constrained excitement and Ben knows she's ready.

"I'm good," she says. "Just doing my nails."

"They look nice," Ben replies back, leaning over for a closer look. "I'll leave you to it."

He leaves, knowing it's going to drive Rey crazy, and finds some menial task to pass the time until she finishes and comes looking for him.

Sure enough, she's at his side within 10 minutes, a hand rubbing his bicep and passing seductively along the rest of the muscles on his shoulders.

"Ben," she whispers.

"Everything okay?" He asks it like he doesn't know the affect he's had on her. It probably killed her to wait.

"I want you," Rey says, almost whining, pressing her chest into him.

He smiles to himself because Rey can't see his face from this angle, then stands from the chair.

"Sit here and wait for me," he commands.

Ben can tell she doesn't want to wait, but she has no choice.

He heads into their bathroom and pulls on the drawer where he stashed the last toy: a metallic forest green wereable sheath covered with bumps.

The top was open, allowing his head to poke through, and a ball strap would cup him, making the sheath stay in place.

Biting his lip, Ben tugs his pants off. He is already beginning to get hard - has been since he'd first seen Rey with her legs splayed out on the couch. A few tugs and he's hard enough to slide the sheath on.

Even not fully hard, it feels pleasantly tight around him.

Ben grasps his cock and squeezes, just to test how it feels.

He can feel everything, even the bumps, through the soft silicone.

Calming himself, he grabs some lube and tucks himself back into his pants. Thank goodness he had the foresight to wear a loose shirt, it covers his erection.

He walks out to where Rey is waiting for him in the chair. She looks up at him anxiously, her hands and thighs clenched together tight.

Without breaking eye contact, he places the bottle of lube next to her with a satisfying thunk. She gulps as he settles between her knees.

"Are your nails dry yet?" He asks.

"I-I don't know," she responds quickly. "Probably not."

Carefully Ben takes one ankle and lifts it up, spreading her as he moves to put it over his shoulder. Rey raises the other to rest on his opposite shoulder and releases a shuddering breath.

"You can't wait, can you?"

His fingers press to the seam of her shorts, and he slides them down carefully.

"You don't care if they get smudged, do you?"

Rey inhales. "No."

Ben moves the pressure back up.

"Do you think you're ready yet?"

"Yes, baby, I'm so wet."

"No, I don't think you are." Ben clucks his tongue at her and Rey's face drops slightly.

He knows she's wondering just what he might have in store for her. Did he buy her one with a larger size or a massive knot in it?

Ben licks a stripe up her thigh and she shudders.

Rey's head falls back in frustration as he teases the sensitive skin of her legs and grinds his fingers into the denim. Even as she moans, she's probably regretting choosing a pair that he can't slip his fingers under. She squirms, hoping for more.

Ben decides to be merciful.

She whimpers as he takes his fingers away until they reach the button of her shorts and Rey realizes what he's doing. Once he's tugging her shorts down her hips, she raises them eagerly, doing her best to help get the clothes off faster.

"Good girl," he says with a smirk.

He carefully, slowly slides the fabric around her feet so the pedicure won't get ruined. Ben knows it will just frustrate her more that he's not ripping them off and taking her right now, but it thrills him more.

The first contact he gives her is just the brush of his thumb.

Rey stiffens, then relaxes into the touch. Her legs are back on his shoulders and he feels her wriggle so that she's just a bit closer to his face.

He kisses her leg and just lightly circles her clit. It's entrancing to watch, in a way. A sight Ben has never gotten tired of.

"Ben..." The plea lingers on Rey's lips, threatening to become a whine.

"Shh," he tells her. "You're going to need to be totally relaxed for this."

Still, he spread her lips open and dipped the tip of his tongue in to taste her.

A few laps and he can tell she's probably more than ready; it's just more fun to tease Rey than to let her have what she wants right away.

Ben pays more attention to her clit and slips a finger in, making Rey clench around barely anything at all. Her moans are pained.

Her fingers grip his hair, trying desperately to make him give her more, but Ben is resilient. She won't cum from this, no matter how much she begs.

A few minutes more and she pulls him off herself.

"You're awful! A monster!" She cries as he smiles up at her.

"Yes, I am."

With that he stands over her & lifts the hem of her shirt. Two perky little nipples are straining against the thin fabric of her practical nude bralette. Rey wasn't thinking at all about the next toy when she got dressed, clearly.

He pulls it off, and throws her over his shoulder.

Immediately Rey protests. "What the fuck! Put me down!"

As much as they like playing different roles, Ben's never been quite this cave man-ish before. He tosses her roughly down on the bed and nearly laughs when she bounces a little. Rey glares at him, but he ignores it to strip.

There's a bottle of lube on the nightstand still from last night, which is good because Ben totally forgot the other one in the home office. He pulls off his pants.

Rey isn't watching him. She's looking around for the next toy. He has to cough to get her attention back.

Her eyes widen when they dip down to his cock. It's not as hard as when he first put it on, but it's still big-looking with the sheath on.

"Get the lube," he instructs.

Rey moves to the nightstand while Ben lays down on the bed. His cock stands up nicely when he does.

Rey's mouth twitches when she turns back and sees him. Ben is thick, but the sheath easily makes him a quarter inch wider and it's way more apparent like this.

"Think you're ready?" He says teasingly.

"Shut up," Rey bites back, clicking open the bottle of lube.

Ben chuckles as she applies the lube to his cock, allowing him to grow harder, and works some into herself for good measure. Rey can't resist the urge to bite back when he teases her.

He stops laughing when she straddles him and presses into his cock. 

He can feel everything.

It seems like Rey can feel everything too because when she slides herself along his length, she gasps and her knees dig into his sides.

Ben grabs her hips to help her get steady. There's a pretty blush forming on her cheeks.

"No more teasing. I want to split you open."

_ "Yes." _

She lifts her hips and Ben grabs himself so she can ease down onto his cock.

For the first few seconds it's just like every other time. His exposed head being encased in Rey's wonderful warmth, then she begins to slide down further and it's tighter than anything he's felt before.

Soon Rey stops, her mouth in a perfect O as she struggles to take him in.

"What's wrong?" he asks, breathless, as a hand reaches for her clit.

"S-so big," she stammers.

His other hand helps her lift up so she can fuck part of him while he helps her relax.

"You can take more."

Rey chokes on a gasp and nods.

"Good girl," Ben says, pinching her clit. She cries and slides a little further.

Ben looks down at where they're connected and thinks he might be in heaven. Rey is literally impaling herself on him, and twitching her hips each time she bears down.

She wants to ride him, take him easily, and seek out her own pleasure, but first she has to conquer him and it's proving to be a challenge.

She groans and begs him for him to do something, even though he's already helping as much as he can by teasing her sensitive mound.

"Baby," she moans weakly when she's nearly all the way down.    
  
Her thrusts are a lot slower, but when she pushes down, the weight and tightness of her around his cock is exquisite.

Ben can tell she's starting to exhaust herself, so he flips her on back and readjusts her legs.

"Don't worry, love. I'm going to fuck you properly."

He reassures her with a kiss and Rey pulls him in for more. The action pushes his cock a little further in, which makes her whimper, but Ben's already started to thrust in and out. Slowly, for now.

The one advantage to this position is that Ben can focus on Rey's reactions. She's flushed all over and teary-eyed from the strain, but in a good way. When his hand returns to her clit, she's moaning readily and running her nails down his back. Ben decides to speed up.

He bottoms out on the next thrust, which makes Rey choke on a sob. She's much more open this way, but there's no doubt she's feeling every single inch of him.

Ben dips his head down to suck on her neck, then he pulls up to have more leverage and so he can see where they meet.

The motion makes him realize he's almost there. Now that he can go harder and faster, he might not last much longer, even with difference in sensation. Rey is squeezing him for all he's worth, her hands on her neglected tits now, trying to eek out every last bit of pleasure.

She looks up at him. "Ben, I'm so full, I-Ah!"

He's found a new angle, and Rey's eyes squeeze closed as she moans. So Ben goes as hard and as fast as he dares, just at the threshold of what will be pleasurable.

"Fuck," she cries beneath him. "Oh fuck, Ben, please!"

His fingers make one more inelegant swipe at her clit, and he feels her body pulse, which sends him over the edge about half way through her orgasm. His hips thrust one last time and his spine straightens out as he cums.   


Words have left them both, only sounds leaving their throats.

When he's finally spent, Ben stumbles into her arms, pressing her awkwardly into the mattress. Moving into a more comfortable position is impossible, he can only barely formulate thought. She doesn't push him off.

At some point she kisses his forehead, and he's only just able to crane his neck up so he can kiss her tenderly because his whole body is aching now.

"That was so good, baby," she whispers, her voice cracking.

"Yeah?" His voice is cracking in sympathy. They need water soon.

"Is there another gift waiting?" She asks. It seems like an odd question.

"No."

"Oh thank fuck," she laughs. "That was amazing, probably one of the best things we've ever done, but I think I'm going to be dead to the world tomorrow."

It makes him start laughing too.

He finally rolls off of her and they press their foreheads together as they giggle until their stomachs hurt too much.

When they finally come down from the laughter, Ben smiles at Rey. "I'm glad you found that website. Best toys we've ever bought."

"Definitely," she agrees.

"But if you ever want to buy another one," he continues.

She slaps his chest playfully. "Oh my god, Ben, no! I don't want to even think about that right now!"

Ben smiles, it's a little crooked, but it's genuine. "I love you."

Rey smiles back instantly. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! Finally done with this one! 
> 
> It was an absolute joy to research and write. Thanks for coming along for the ride! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm officially addicted to writing twitter fics now. It's so nice to just write and write and write without having to edit a lot or think too much. :P 
> 
> More chapters will be posted in a few weeks when I get back from a work trip. Follow me on twitter to see it when I first start posting![@MsCoppelia](https://twitter.com/MsCoppelia)
> 
> Comments are the best kind of love!


End file.
